forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Saurial
An author of this article states that Saurial home world has no magic. I find this preposterous due to the fact that a Saurial Wizard used magic to swap his and Elminster's location between their home worlds, and the saurial has several wizard apprentices. (They were observed when scrying was cast on Elminster). Saurial Scent Should some of the scents associated with saurial's emotions be listed in the article since it is important to the saurial race? "brimstone means confusion, roses mean sadness, lemons mean pleasure or joy, baked bread means anger, violets mean danger or fear, honeysuckle means tenderness, wood smoke means devotion or piety, tar means victory, and ham means nervousness or worry." :Please feel free to include these, with appropriate references. The article itself is not currently well referenced, so is a good read, and an article like Aglarond might serve as a good example for references. Fw190a8 01:11, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Native Malatrans? The statement "but are considered natives of Toril" needs changing. All LJ sources suggest that the lacerials were abducted from another world just like the Lost Vale saurials - though they ARE more widely known to neighbours on the Malatran Plateau than are the ones in Lost Vale (and the tribes living on the plateau find other worlds an incomprehensible concept, which is where the confusion, I think, is coming from). -hashtalk 10:11, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Agreed, The Living Jungle Adventure 'Death From the Mists' is the introduction of the Lacerials to the Living Jungle Campaign. In it they freely admit that they come from another world and arrived on Toril due to a magical mishap. This is confirmed in Polyhedron and virtually everywhere information on the Lacerials can be found. There is even a major plot point about how the refugees were worried about dying out because they were not procreating. The term 'native' I suppose may be a way to distinguish if certain spells affecting "outsiders". At one point one of the creators said the group was related to the group in the Lost Vale, but because of silly legalistic challenges they were not able to reference it or use the name "Saurial". --Apotheot New Source Addition Sorry all, I have no experience editing wiki pages and don't want to ruin this one by learning on it. BUT, the source for several uncited statements in this article and answers for a few questions in the Talk page can all be found in an official Serpent Kingdoms web enhancement called "Saurials: More Lizardkin"--such as the first paragraph's claims that they're not cold-blooded and that only four have made it to Toril. That document is already in the sources list, we just need to attach it to several more of the 'citation needed' spaces; most to all of that info can be found in it. :Thank you for pointing out that web enhancement, I corrected the link we had on the wiki and did some working improving the article. Please feel free to add a few edits by adding information or citations from the online article (just don't copy information word for word). If you see the reference citation I added in multiple places you can get an idea of how to reference what material you put in the article. :Hope this helps as a start! If you have any questions please feel free too edit my talk page (its ok to make a few mistakes there! ;) ) Ruf (talk) 00:40, November 5, 2018 (UTC)